Une histoire sans fin
by bbk93
Summary: Alors qu'une jeune femme est assassinée d'une manière particulièrement étrange à Boston, Jane doit également faire avec la nouvelle petite amie de Frankie qui ne lui plait guère. Vince de son coté subit la mort d'un de ses animaux, Maura est touchée par le profil de la victime à qui elle s'identifie beaucoup et Tommy est débordé par sa nouvelle formation professionnelle...
1. Chapter 1

Détective Rizzoli ?

Un jeune policier venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées avec une voix incertaine. Elle avait les trais marqués : la fatigue s'inscrivait sur son visage tandis que ses yeux orageux montrait clairement que l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait sans relâche mais malgré tout sans grand succès l'éprouvait physiquement et mentalement.

Oui ?

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le Docteur Isles m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle voulait vous voir, Répondit-il d'une voix incertaine, ne sachant pas si Jane allait lui sauter à la gorge ou éclater en sanglots.

Très bien merci.

Avec une grande lassitude, elle étira ses muscles endoloris par les heures assise sur sa chaise à essayer de trouver un indice pour faire avancer l'affaire. Elle s'extirpa de son bureau, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans elle appuya machinalement sur le bouton où se situaient les locaux de médecine légal. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle passa les couloirs sans remarquer qui que ce soit. Elle se dirigeait droit vers le bureau de son amie. Une fois arrivée là-bas elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était pas. Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie et à travers les vitres elle put voir son amie en train d'examiner des organes. Elle sourit pour la 1ere fois de la journée et passa la porte :

Maura ? fit-elle doutant que son amie ne l'avait entendu venir

Jane ! Sursauta le médecin. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, j'étais en train d'examiner les organes de la victime pour essayer de trouver un indice qui pourrait te servir à avancer dans l'affaire.

Et tu as pu trouver quelque chose ?

Plus ou moins. Mais pas sur les organes, je ne suis qu'au début de mon expertise. Par contre, j'ai pu trouver quelque chose d'intriguant sur une omoplate de notre victime. Elle s'était fait tatouer 2 signes de la femme entrelacée.

Vraiment ? répondit Jane

Elle n'avait pas soupçonné la possible (et probable au vu du tatouage) l'homosexualité de la victime. Les quelques photos qui étaient dans son portefeuille montrait la victime avec des hommes.

Bon, résumons : La victime s'appelle Mélissa Collin, 23 ans, femme de taille et de corpulence moyenne, brune aux yeux bleus, étudiante en dernière année de médecine ce qui fait d'elle une surdouée, spécialisée en chirurgie. Elle a été retrouvée dans une ruelle du quartier de Back Bay, quartier très cher pour ses revenus d'interne. Elle paraît avoir beaucoup d'amis, du moins hommes au vus de ses photos retrouvées dans son portefeuille. Et tu m'apprends qu'elle est peut-être homosexuelle. Maintenant il faut savoir si ce crime est un crime lié à sa sexualité. As-tu trouvé un indice qui t'indique qu'elle aurait été violée ? demanda Jane pensive.

Oui, elle a été violée, mais le plus étrange sont les marques que l'objet est sans doute abimé ou déformé. L'intérieur du vagin de la victime était très entaillé répondit Maura en allant chercher les résultats qu'elle avait déjà imprimés.

Comment-ça ? Tu penses qu'elle a été violée avec une matraque en bois du temps de la préhistoire avec pleins d'échardes ?

Scientifiquement c'est possible, fit le médecin légiste en touchant son menton du bout des doigts. Mais il faudrait que la matraque soit vraiment très abimée, et que les échardes soient mises de manière très aléatoire, qu'elles soient affutées et qu…

Maura, respire ! c'est peut-être possible mais j'imagine mal les gens de notre époque courir en étant habillés en peaux d'animaux pour seuls vêtements et faire du feu dans leurs jardins avec des silex.

Les deux amies sourirent à ses paroles qui leur correspondaient bien. Jane était impressionnée et amusée de voir qu'avec le temps ses blagues puissent encore faire réagir Maura de cette manière. Cela la touchait beaucoup de voir que Maura ne changeait pas malgré le temps qui passe. Et la rassurait beaucoup aussi.

En tout cas Jane, l'arme du viole est un objet de forme phallique avec des sortes d'échardes le recouvrant très aiguisées qui a lacéré son…

Oui, oui j'ai compris Maura. Ce salaud l'a…

Langage Jane !

Bon, fit Jane en soupirant, merci pour les infos Maura. Je sens que mon weekend va être long…

On est vendredi, c'est notre soirée films ce soir. Tu veux qu'on annule ?

Maura était chagrinée de voir que Jane était si mal par rapport à cette affaire. Elle aussi était très touchée par la violence de l'agression vis-à-vis de cette jeune fille. Par certains points, elle lui faisait penser à elle dans sa manière d'être une « surdouée » dans son domaine et dans son choix d'étude. La médecine est un domaine très particulier qui ne correspond qu'à très peu de monde. Elle était si brillante à son âge… mourir d'une manière aussi atroce la faisait se sentir mal. Cette jeune femme ne méritait sûrement pas cette mort-là. Personne ne mérite de mourir de manière aussi sauvage.

… La soirée, répondit Jane en s'éloignant vers la porte

Quoi ? fit Maura sortie de ses pensées, je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu viens de dire, pardon.

Je disais qu'on peut garder la soirée de ce soir, ça nous ferait du bien de penser un peu à autre chose. Ou du moins essayer. Fit Jane alors qu'un second sourire naissait sur son visage toujours marqué. On s'y remettra lundi.

Avec grand plaisir. Je sens que j'ai besoin d'un break sympathique et je ne te demande pas, vu que ses zygomatiques forment un angle moins élevé que d'habitude et que la ride entre tes deux yeux va être plus…

Quoi ?! Comment ça ma RIDE ? Je n'ai pas de ride entre les deux yeux ! s'exclama Jane outrée en se rapprochant d'un miroir. Non je n'ai pas de ride là, ni autre part d'ailleurs Maura ! fit elle en tâtant son visage à quelques centimètres du miroir.

Non bien sûr que tu n'as pas de ride, sourit Maura, mais j'allais juste te dire qu'à force, elle allait se voir plus tôt que prévue. La ride à cette endroit-là doit apparaitre vers les 45ans environ et que si tu ne te détends pas elle va sortir avant tes 40ans.

Humpf, sur ses bonnes paroles je vais me chercher un café et un beignet pour la peine, grommela Jane en se dirigeant cette fois encore vers la porte. 20h ce soir chez moi ?

Avec plaisir Jane ! Cria Maura alors que Jane avait déjà passé la porte de la salle d'autopsie.

Maura sourit en secourant la tête. Ce qu'elle pouvait être facilement angoissée sur son physique parfois ! Alors qu'elle n'a absolument pas besoin de l'être. Elle est magnifique. Parole de meilleure amie, pensa Maura. Elle se remit au travail en souriant tout en pensant à l'agréable soirée qu'elle allait passer ce soir avec Jane.

Frankie était à son bureau en train de chercher des informations bancaire qui aurait pu les aider sur la victime lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sorti et avec un grand sourire il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il y répondit avec empressement et rangea le téléphone en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché lorsqu'il aperçut Jane rentrer dans l'open space. Mais ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés…

C'est quoi cette immense sourire Frankie ? questionna Jane en se rapprochant du bureau de son petit frère.

Qu… Quoi ? Quel sourire ? Je ne souris pas Jane ! répondit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles de gênes

Tu ne souris pas ? Alors là c'est le plus mauvais mensonge que tu n'as jamais fait. Bon, c'est qui ?

Quoi ? Qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ce sourire-là je le connais c'est le sourire que tu as quand tu as rencontré une fille qui t'intéresse. Elle s'appelle comment ? Je la connais ? Dis tout à ta grande sœur ou je raconte à Ma' que tu sors avec une callgirl et qu'elle est originaire de Naples !

Hein ? Mais c'est du chantage ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Je ne la connais pas assez bien pour t'en parler. On se voit de temps en temps mais c'est rien de sérieux. Pitié n'en parle pas à Ma'. Elle va me faire le coup de sa grand-mère voyante décédée qui parlait le latin !

Donc tu vois bien quelqu'un ! fit Jane triomphante. Je la connais ?

Tu connais qui Jane ? fit Vince Korsak en apparaissent près de Jane.

Frankie a une petite amie !

Tant mieux ! J'ai quelques pistes sur la colocataire de notre victime, fit Korsak en changeant de discussion, ce qui ravi Frankie. Je pensais aller la voir maintenant. Tu viens Jane ?

Oui. Il semblerait également que notre victime soit homosexuelle. Elle s'est fait faire un tatouage représentant 2 signes de la femme entrelacés, bougonna Jane, pas ravi elle du changement de conversation mais soulagée d'avoir enfin un indice pour cette jeune femme.

Alors peut-être que sa colocataire pourra nous donner plus d'information concernant son orientation sexuelle…

_J'espère que ce 1__er__ volet de ma fiction vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (sur tout), toutes remarques et bonne à prendre tant qu'elles sont réfléchit et pas uniquement « bête-et-méchante ». _

_Si vous avez des questions posez les moi également j'y répondrais aussi rapidement que possible._

_**La suite devrait suivre d'ici peu (une semaine au grand maximum)**_

_**Bbk93**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Vince Korsak se gara en amont du bâtiment où résidait la colocataire de Mélissa Collin, Claire Report.

- Alors voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Claire Report : Originaire du vieux continent, plus précisément française, elle avait emménagé aux États-Unis lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans suite à la mutation de sa mère à Boston. Elle parle couramment le français et étudie la communication dans l'une des facultés de Boston. C'est les seuls informations importantes et concrètes que j'ai pu avoir sur elle, hormis les multiples voyages pour la France qu'elle a pu faire, sûrement pour aller voir sa famille restée là-bas.

- Rien de bien important en somme, répondit Jane en montant les marches de l'immeuble vétuste menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle chercha le nom de Report ou Collin sur l'interphone et appuya sur la sonnette lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.  
>Bonjour Mlle Report, nous sommes de la police de Boston, nous aimerions vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît, dit-elle lorsqu'une jeune femme répondit à l'appel de l'interphone.<p>

- Je vous ouvre. Je suis au 4éme, la porte de droite, répondit la voix féminine en actionnant le déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée.

Korsak poussa un soupir en entendant le nombre d'étages qu'ils allaient devoir monter pour enfin pourvoir parler à la colocataire de la victime. 4 étages, évidemment sans ascenseur, et des escaliers en collimation…. Mes genoux ne vont aimer faire du sport bougonna le détective en suivant Jane qui grommelait elle aussi dans son coin. Arrivés à bon port après plusieurs tentatives d'abandons et de négociation avec Jane sur la rapidité avec laquelle ils montaient ces fichus escaliers, la porte était ouverte et un fond sonore très diffus émanait de l'appartement de droite.

- Mlle Report ? hasarda Jane en entrant dans l'appartement de cette dernière.

- Oui, entrez la porte est ouverte. Je suis dans le salon.

- Bonjour Mlle Report, je suis le lieutenant Rizzoli et voici le lieutenant Korsak, nous sommes de la police de Boston. Savez-vous pourquoi nous voulons vous voir ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Hormis le fait que ma colocataire, Mélissa, n'est pas réapparue depuis plus d'une semaine mais ça lui arrive de temps en temps… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle la voix plus aiguë qu'au début de sa phrase.

- Oui. Vous devriez vous asseoir Mlle Report, ce que fit la jeune femme en étant de choc, blanche comme un linge. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : Mlle Collin a été tuée en début de semaine. Nous sommes désolés.

- Mélissa… la jeune femme était sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Je… Je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois il y a environ 2 semaines maintenant. C'était le mercredi soir, nous étions parties faire la fête avec quelques amis, au « SO L&G ». Mon dieu, Mélissa…

- C'est la dernière fois que vous l'aviez vue, c'est ça ? Claire hocha doucement la tête les yeux dans le vague. Elle vous a dit quelque chose sur le son départ ? Pourquoi allait-elle partir ? Avec quelqu'un ? Où ?

- Je… Non, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle partait. Mais ça lui arrivait de temps en temps de partir comme ça. Elle partait entre une à semaine sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit et elle réapparaissait comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais où elle allait, ni si elle partait accompagnée. Comment… Comment est-elle… ? demanda d'une petite voix Claire, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Elle a été assassinée d'une manière violente. Je suis désolée Mlle Report. Si jamais il vous revient quelque chose, appelez-nous, fit Jane en lui tendant sa carte de visite. Tout peut nous aider. N'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous revient.

- Oui, très bien... Merci inspecteurs...

Jane et Korsak se levèrent pour partir quand Claire se leva d'un bond en agrippant la manche de veste de Jane :

- Attendez ! Elle se confiait parfois à une de nos amie : Angèle Anbott. Je ne sais pas si elle en saura plus que moi, mais elles sont... étaient très poches, confia celle-ci les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bien. Merci. Savez-vous où nous pourrions la trouver ?

- Oui. Elle travaille au « SO L&G » comme serveuse. On l'avions rencontrée là-bas.

- Merci Mlle Report. Nous allons la voir pour lui poser des questions. Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer un peu maintenant. Et si vous pouvez, consulter un spécialiste pour lui parler, ça vous fera sûrement du bien.

Après avoir pris congé de Claire Report, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour aller au commissariat pour déposer Korsak qui avait des obligations là-bas. Korsak conduisait et voyait bien que Jane n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Tout va bien Jane ?

- Oui, oui mais... Elle m'a fait de la peine. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas s'attendre à ça. Elle a perdue une colocataire et une amie, peut-être même sa meilleure amie. Toutes nos affaires sont horribles. Mais cette affaire est vraiment horrible. La manière dont elle est morte...

-Oui c'est tragique. Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser trop toucher par cette affaire Jane.

- Je sais, fit-elle dans un soupire. J'ai vraiment envie de mettre derrière les barreaux celui qui l'a tué de cette manière. Il l'a carrément déchiqueté de l'intérieur Korsak ! Comme si cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas être une femme. Comme si le fait qu'elle possédait un utérus était une insulte, qu'elle n'en était pas digne.

- Oui c'est horrible comme façon de tuer. On l'aura Jane. Mais on a besoin de toi à 100% mentalement sur cette affaire. Essaie de ne pas te laisser trop touché, sinon je vais devoir te retirer l'affaire. Pour ton bien Jane.

- Quoi ?! Korsak ! Je suis sur cette affaire depuis le début ! Et je suis la meilleure pour résoudre les affaires difficiles. Ne fais pas ça Korsak !

- Attends, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te retirer cette affaire sur le champs. Je veux juste que tu te protège au maximum. C'est déjà bien assez dur de voir les photos d'autopsie de cette jeune femme pour ne pas se laisser toucher par la vie privée de la victime. Ne fais pas de parallèle.

- Je ne fais pas de parallèle Korsak. Je m'inquiète pour Maura surtout. C'est la 1ere fois que je la vois aussi atteinte par une affaire. Elle lui ressemble dans son parcours scolaire en autre.

- Oui j'ai lu son dossier. Elle avait une brillante carrière qui l'attendait. Fais attention à Maura, Jane. Elle ne sait pas comment prendre les choses comme nous le faisons nous.

- Non, Maura se réfugie dans ses livres et dans son Wiki-dico. Elle essaie de tout expliquer par la science, sourit Jane en pensant à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne sait pas faire abstraction de tout ça. On passe la soirée ensemble ce soir. J'essaierais de lui demander comment elle gère ça.

Ils arrivaient au commissariat, ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Jane était soucieuse : l'affaire avançait à vitesse d'un mollusque, Maura était sans doute sensible à la ressemblance scolaire, au moins, avec la victime et pour couronner le tout Korsak l'avait avertie d'une possibilité de lui retirer l'affaire, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement (pour ne pas dire jamais). Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en passant les portes du commissariat derrière Korsak qui fila à ses occupations administratives après s'être assuré que Jane n'irait pas seule interroger Angèle Anbott. Jane, elle, se dirigea vers le café situé dans les locaux de la BPD pour prendre un énième café. Après avoir récupéré son café auprès de sa mère qui l'avait sermonnée sur le fait qu'elle ne semblais pas dormir assez ce qui l'avait beaucoup agacée de se voir remontré les bretelles devant ses collègues, elle se dirigea vers une table près de la baie vitrée situé un peu en retrait de la grande salle jouxtant le bar. Au moment de s'asseoir elle aperçue Maura à quelques tables plus loin, elle aussi dans ses pensées devant ce qui semblait être un café.

- Maura... fit Jane en s'approchant.

_Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Après moult nœuds au cerveau pour savoir comment écrire l'entretien avec la colocataire de Mélissa, j'ai réussi a faire quelque chose de plus ou moins potable à mon goût et d'assez ressemblant (à mon avis) avec la série, N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout ! Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre (bonnes ou mauvaises). J'essaierai de poster la suite avant la fin de la semaine malgré un emploi du temps un peu chargé. _

_PS : C'est très compliqué de poster un nouveau chapitre sur ce site. J'ai dû batailler pendant 30mn pour vous poster celui-là. Et tout n'est pas parfait, notamment la ponctuation... Désolée pour ça._  
><em>Bonne semaine !<em>  
><em>Bbk93<em>


End file.
